(Christmas) Candy
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Sakura's mouth was dry, her eyes wide and unblinking. Kakashi, with a knowing smirk, slowly began to unzip his vest.


**Happy Holidays everyone! I've been agonizing over this one for a while, hopefully the end result isn't TOO disappointing. **

**Enjoy!**

_it's like candy...  
>you're giving me a heart attack<br>it's the kind I like  
><em> 

Christmas in Konoha, the happiest time of the year, and yet here she was, stuck with the people she saw so often, lately, that she was fairly sure she was trapped in some kind of hellish limbo.

So, okay, maybe she was a bit of a grinch. It wasn't like _she_ got take a holiday from work to indulge in the parties, shopping, and general merriment that the civilians- and even a lot of shinobi- did this time of year. Not her, prized pupil of the legendary sannin Tsunade, head medic, top of her of surgical classes. Ino maybe, but not her.

It didn't help that there'd been a string of blizzards lately, which had snowed people in and postponed serious and vital tasks the the village needed done to run smoothly. Any days without a storm were positively chaotic. With an influx of injuries that came from winter sports (Sakura had seen more of Naruto's bruised ass then she'd ever wanted, thankyouverymuch. She'd strangle Sai for telling him about snowboarding), overuse of chakra to preserve body heat, and the general bumps, breaks, and bruises that happened when families gathered, Sakura was up to her ears in overtime and paperwork. She hadn't even had a second to give Kakashi his present. Somehow, that made her grumpier than all the other irritations.

"Glad you're all on time," Tsunade breezed into her office (a full twenty minutes late, Sakura would have liked to point out) and sat in her chair, Shizune right behind her with a few manila files and a stack of other papers. "We don't have a lot of time and your mission is imperative. We've had a break in the storms, thankfully, and I have a few jounin using a heat jutsu to keep the training grounds dry and mild."

"We're...training?" TenTen absently fingered a kunai, as though itching to take on any of the would-be opponents in the room.

Shizune shook her head, passing around copies of the objectives. There was a pause while they all skimmed the mission details.

"You're assigning all of us to this mission?" Sakura looked around Tsunade's office; Ino, TenTen and Temari were there in addition to herself. A four man cell simply for...Sakura checked the paper. Observation?

_To purvey and ascertain the mental and physical ability, alertness and endurance of the following shinobi:_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_no Sabaku Kankuro  
><em>  
>"You all know these men better than anybody- some of them to levels I'd rather not think about." Tsunade said, scribbling something down on a document Shizune had just handed her. "You'll be able to notice the little quirks in their movements or behaviors that nobody else can, to recognize cracks of weakness. I need to make sure that my shinobi are one hundred percent fit for battle, especially with this erratic weather. Not to mention that the physicals sometimes tend to get a little...crowded. You know, silly genin girls trying to sneak peeks at our older guys."<p>

"So you want us to watch our teammates and make sure they're not faking it so they can be dispatched on missions, while keeping an eye out for annoying kids?" Ino asked.

"Right. Temari is here because Kankuro is still under our care after his last mission with ANBU. His arm was pretty bad, but he claims he's ready to get back in the field, and since you were visiting anyway, Temari..."

Temari nodded. "No problem. Growing up with that moron, I do know him better than anybody. Well, almost." Temari smirked at Ino, who pretended like she hadn't heard and was staring out the window, though the back of her neck flushed pink.

"Exactly." Tsunade said vaguely, clearly not listening. "Anyway, the exams will be held on training field six- it's the largest venue I could think of that is easily observable from above. As a jounin, Temari, you'll be team captain. They start at thirteen hundred, so I suggest you all scamper along."

They all stood, but Sakura hung back. "Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade said, as every one else left the office.

"I don't understand why this is a mission. Their health could be easily determined during a private physical, which Ino and I could give and be done with in minutes."

"This isn't about me not trusting your abilities. You're easily the best medic in Konoha, and Ino can hold her own."

"Then..."

"Do you have any idea the riot I'd have on my hands if I told all of those idiots they have to submit to a lengthy physical that you and Ino would be performing? These men are idiots! We have to deal with them on their level. Not only that, but the issue with the genins needs to be addressed and I feel you're the best to take care of that."

"But to waste us all on this- "

"No mission is too small, Sakura, and this one is rather important, you see. Dismissed."

"But shishou-"

"_Dismissed._"

**oooo**

"Personally I just think she doesn't want to pay us for S rank missions. She's gettin' cheap in her old age." Ino muttered, gathering up the sacks of food they'd picked up at a convenience store, and passing a bag each to their companions.

Sakura, her face still set on glower, nodded. "She's up to something. Whether or not it's about the village budget, who knows- wouldn't surprise me, but I thought Shizune had been keeping a pretty tight leash on her lately."

They'd found the right field, and set up their small camp, as it were, not out of direct view but one glancing around wouldn't spot them right away. They had blankets and their coats, though they weren't necessary; Tsunade's heat jutsu was working very well indeed, and though it was mid-December, it felt more like early May. The grass around them was dry, and below on the field were a few long tables where various workers Sakura had never met sat, going over paperwork and chatting with each other. A misfit operation to be sure.

As they sat in silence, save for the opening of snacks and the fizz of soda, below men were herded onto the field. The personnel performing the physicals had very little order, something that instantly annoyed Sakura- _her_ shinobi would've been in an alphabetical single file line according to rank- was that rocket science? And who were these bumbling morons with their stethoscopes thrown haphazardly over their necks, waving around their clipboards? Geez, anybody in a white coat thought they were competent these days!

Trying not to feel insulted that Tsunade would rather these idiots perform what should've been her duties, Sakura grabbed the nearest drink and began slugging it down, when finally their mission charges became visible. She saw Kakashi first- he was the tallest- then came Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and lastly Kankuro, who, Sakura noticed, wasn't wearing his usual war paint. The nearest white coat shouted something, and they all stepped forward and began undressing.

Since Sai and Chouji had been sent with Lee on some top secret errand, it would mean focusing on just one teammate for everybody but Sakura- a nice change, especially since that could be done quickly and they could all oogle whoever they chose. Though nobody had mentioned this small benefit, it was definitely on all their minds. More shinobi swelled the ranks, some faces familiar, some, Sakura was sure, none of them would mind seeing stripped down starkers.

Though Sakura had seen Naruto wearing next to nothing more times than any human ever should have to, there was still something somewhat exciting at the idea of watching Kakashi strip down. Kami, she was _so_ going to hell.

"Still," Ino said, breaking the silence, aquamarine eyes following the movements of a shirtless Kankuro, "has it's perks."

Sakura shrugged, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat as Kakashi slipped off his sandals and headband.

"Good sights though, right girls?" TenTen winked as she plopped down on the grass next to Ino, sitting up straight when Neji pulled out his hair tie, his thick hair managing to shine even in the bleak, wintry sunlight.

"You're all ingrates...focused too much on carnal pleasures, that's your problem in the Leaf." Temari, who had been sitting silently this whole time, was watching Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye. Apparently the sand ninja liked what she saw, as she lapsed into further silence.

"Well, it doesn't get much more carnal than this. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, it's..."

Sakura tuned out as Ino and TenTen kept chattering away, Hyuuga this and Puppet Master that. Sakura wondered just how mad Hinata would be that she hadn't been invited on this mission- she was currently dispatched on an A-rank, but maybe it was for the best- one look at Naruto in his highlighter orange boxers and the doe-eyed girl would faint off the cliff they were perched on.

Sakura let out a chuckle at the idea of virgin-eared and -eyed Hinata collapsing into a heap of naked (or near to it) men. As she laughed, Kakashi's head perked up and for an instant, he looked right at her- no, right _through_ her. Kakashi never looked _at_ her- it was always invasive and knowing and maybe, sometimes, intimate.

But, that may have been wishful thinking. Though not exactly screaming it from the mountaintops, it was somewhat common knowledge that Sakura- beautiful, smart as a whip and as sharp as one too, had eyes for none of the men that had eyes for her- her attention was too focused on her team, and one jounin in particular.

Though nobody really said anything about it- several vague threats from Sakura and a Sharingan glare from Kakashi were all it took to quiet any kind of rumors about them. Sakura was often asked on dates, and though she accepted a few, she never managed to find somebody to settle down with. Although, settle down was a relative term. For a shinobi it meant somebody to protect, somebody to spend nights on watch looking up at the stars, occasionally saving each other's lives but most of the time just surviving together by the skin of your ass. It was weeks together in a foreign land with little food, even less money and an unstable shelter, it was lavish escort missions that while more boring than listening to Naruto gush about ramen, were nonetheless treasured because you were together.

So the only man that had managed to turn her head in any way, and the only one she truly wanted to spend her nights with, was her aging former teacher and sometimes team leader. Kakashi wasn't, to her anyhow, the anomaly everybody always thought he was. He lived by basic principles- protect the weak, keep your team alive, your village is your first priority, the same rules they all tried to follow. He wasn't just the deep-thinking shut-in who couldn't get over his past- he was a man who had lived through so many wrongs that he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing rights. He was, of course, in a league of his own when it came to his abilities, and had been even before the transplanted sharingan became a part of who he was. More was expected of him because he was so talented, so strong, and Sakura had admired him for that for years. To be the person that everybody looked to, however, must've worn on him, but if there was one thing Sakura clung to, it was that Kakashi was the very definition of hero (hers, anyway), all the reluctance and dislike of the title included.

So no, she hadn't made her feelings for him a secret exactly, though she'd never outright confessed to him. She had realized years ago that if anything were ever to happen with Kakashi, it couldn't be forced. It would, like their trust in each other, grow organically and she was willing to wait for him. And if he never came around, well, she was content to work alongside him and share the good and hard times alike with their whole team. Unlike Ino, Sakura didn't need to push the sexual envelope with the guy she was interested in.

Although...

Sakura's mouth was dry, her eyes wide and unblinking. Kakashi, with, she was sure, a knowing smirk, slowly began to unzip his vest. He slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it on the ground behind him, then removed his fingerless gloves. His eyes didn't leave hers as he lifted up his shirt, so slowly she was almost in physical pain. She could see, with every centimeter of cloth raised, the spread of his taut stomach, one more toned ab. Up until this moment she couldn't have ever said if Kakashi guessed of her initial attraction to him, let alone her developing, over the years, genuine feelings. Now, however, there was no denying- Kakashi wasn't as blind as she assumed. She could practically feel him gloating under his mask, the complete ass.

And speaking of asses...

His shirt now removed (and Sakura's tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth),he turned his back to her, and even slower than when he'd taken his shirt off, slid one leg out of his pants, and then another. By this time Sakura was on her knees, her entire body tense, excited, waiting. His stance, as Sakura could recognize from having fought so many battles not just alongside him, but against him, was one of arrogance- a hunter who had already mastered a plan to outsmart and capture his prey. _Goddamn_ were the squats Kakashi done for years now- Naruto on one end of the straight lifting bar and Yamato on the other- once he'd even used Chouji and a shadow clone- paying off. He stood there, naked except for his black briefs and mask, and her heart was in her throat when a loud explosion sent her jumping to her feet, turning wildly around.

TenTen waved a hand dismissively at the rest of them- "no worries, geez! It's just part of the mission. Security measures against the stupid genins, right?"

Sakura would've strangled the nearest one she could see, had they gotten any closer- down below the physicals were going on as though the men hadn't heard anything- to be fair, tag explosions were quite common on the training fields. Had she not been so tightly wrapped around Kakashi's perverted finger, she probably wouldn't have paid it any mind either.

She hurriedly resumed her position and searched for him, her breath catching in her throat when he tucked his thumb under the the elastic of his briefs, pulling them down just far enough for a sculpted hip muscle and the very top of his pelvis to peek out.

_Kami_. Sakura licked her lips, inching closer to the edge of the ledge where they all sat. As his eyes drifted back up to her, she wondered if he could hear her heart pounding, if he knew the effect he was having on her.

"Hello, Konoha to Forehead!" Ino flapped her hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura blinked, shaking her head as she averted her eyes from Kakashi's, training her gaze back on her friend.

"Sorry, what?"

Ino smirked, her head tilted to the side. "I said, do you want something to suck on."

Sakura's eyes widened, her face burning with embarrassment. "Wh-what?"

Ino held up a bag of mini candy canes. "You know, some candy?"

Sakura let out a breath. "_Oh._ Uh, sure, Pig. Thanks."

Candy. Right.

__**oooo**

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune held up several scrolls.

"Hmm?" Tsunade looked up from her game of solitaire.

"I'm going over the holiday bonuses this year- for the chunin and jounin- and it seems that you've approved every one of them for the usual amount, except for a few...why?"

"Who were they again?"

"Well...Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and you denied the ambassador bonus for Temari..."

Tsunade nodded slowly, bewildered as to why Shizune had even brought it up. "So?"

"It's just... they're hard-working, and don't you think they deserve the village's appreciation? Especially this time of year?"

Tsunade grinned. "Oh Shizune...where are these girls, right now?"

Shizune shrugged. "Overseeing the physicals I-"

"Ah," Tsunade held her finger up. "Then it seems as though not only did they get their bonus, but it came early, too."

**oooo**

Jiraiya was _not_ happy. Really, ever since Tsunade had become Hokage, that had been a norm in his life, and almost no amount of sake could cure his near constant state of sour puss. Glossing over, of course, that he was the one who even nominated her in the first place to lead the village, he was just muttering about the morons who let her run their lives when, speak of the devil, his long-time friend, sometimes lover, and the only one he'd ever fallen head-over-heels for, burst into his apartment, that stupidly seductive smile on her rather full lips.

"It's still called B and E, even if you're the Hokage." Jiraiya said irritably from the kitchen table where he was trying to nurse his most recent hangover with a breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast.

"It's not B and E if you have a key." Tsunade said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm here to collect." She strode over to the small window above the sink and pulled up the blinds, a bit of bleak sunlight pouring in the flat. He hadn't bothered to decorate for the holidays, save for a garland of silver tinsel that was draped over the top of his cabinets. Tsunade sneered at is as she shook her head. What a dope.

"Collect on what?" Jiraiya said through clenched teeth as a wave of pain pounded at his skull.

"Our most recent bet, of course." Tsunade lifted herself onto the table and undid one of her sandals, allowing it to dangle off her foot.

"No way." Jiraiya scoffed, watching the sandal out of the corner of his eye.

Tsunade shrugged again, checking her watch. "I'd say it's going down just about now. Or she is, anyhow." Tsunade reached over and began tracing lightly over the back of Jiraiya's hand- how was it she knew the exactly how to push his buttons in the best way possible?

"And how did this happen?"

"Oh, you know, the usual- a few strings pulled here, a particular mission assignment there. Not difficult."

"So you manipulated an entire mission just to win a bet over a measly IOU?"

Tsunade glared at him, her perfectly manicured fingers drumming threateningly on the table. "No, you insufferable moron, I manipulated a bet to suit an entire mission to get me what I wanted."

"And what, pray tell, would our esteemed and honorable Hokage want so desperately that she went to all this trouble just to best little ol' me?"

Tsunade reached down her shirt (Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably at this- his pants were starting to get very tight indeed) and pulled from between her ample chest the most recent copy of his _Icha Icha_ series. She flipped to a dog eared page then tossed it on the table.

"I know you were thinking about me when you wrote this." Jirayia looked down at the page- the main character was, of course, in the middle of a rather heated evening with the local village's prefect. The prefect had six inch heels, a skirt slit up to her rather curvaceous hip, and a chest to rival any three women put together.

"And?" Jiraiya said in a flippant sort of way, spooning a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"And," Tsunade undid the clasp of her other sandal, and began untying her vest, "I want you to show me how sorry you are for taking such artistic license without my permission."

He barely had time to move his plate out of the way before she was on him, a flurry of soft blonde hair, warm flesh and breathy commands.

So, maybe Tsunade becoming Hokage wasn't the _worst_ thing...

**oooo**

She'd been with guys before- sure they were few and far between, nothing to brag about of course, but she wasn't particularly shy nor virginal around men. Yet the mere idea of facing Kakashi after this afternoon, which had undoubtedly been the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced, made her stomach flutter and her cheeks flush.

Wondering if she should seek her former sensei out or if she should wait for him to come to her, (at least, she hoped he would) she decided first on a hot shower. Outside of the training grounds, the cold and wind of December had returned, chilling her to the bone. Her warm apartment, some soup for dinner, and maybe a nightcap were what she really needed. The physicals had wound down and the girls had spent the remainder of the time in near silence, taking turns to chase away tittering groups of genins. Looking back, Sakura wondered where these leering girls had come from- certainly her age group had never done such things towards their superiors. Sakura winced as she remembered the outline of Kakashi's forearms, the steel curve of his thigh...er, well, when they were twelve, anyway.

All of their boys seemed to be telling Tsunade the truth, more or less. Kankuro's arm had been a little stiff at first, but his shuriken aim had never been off, and while the "medic" examining Kakashi seemed to show some concern about the state of his sharingan, the others all passed with flying colors and all in all, it had been a successful mission. Odd, but then anything was better than spending an afternoon snowed in the ER, suturing and cleaning up yet another family brawl gone too far.

Back in her own apartment, away from the field and Kakashi's stare, it was easier to dissect everything down to a silly joke on her sensei's behalf- a perverted one sure, but she was older now and probably Kakashi's sense of humor had always lingered a little (or more) on the inappropriate side.

She unlocked her door, then chained it shut behind her, flipping on the coffee maker and adjusting the thermostat. Her place wasn't much, a one bedroom, small living room, kitchen with a breakfast bar that barely accommodated two stools, and a tiny bathroom with the basics. The luxury condos by the river with antique furniture, hardwood floors and stainless steel appliances were for the jounins and others with important village positions. For now, her second-hand loveseat and two burner range top would have to do.

After a cup of coffee and a quick selection of medical journals to pour over for her usual nighttime study, she started the shower and began stripping, tossing her clothes into the hamper.

Maybe she was cracking up. There were seminars about this kind of thing, particularly on medical staff- the hospital was hectic on a normal basis, hysterical during the holidays. Too much stress, too many long shifts, and BAM, cracks in the damn and then the whole damn village was flooded.

She stepped into the stream of water, mentally recapping the events of the day, cursing Tsunade and cursing herself for being so weak when it came to him.

"This is _your_ fault, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out, pounding a fist against the shower wall.

"Well," a lazy voice drawled, and Sakura spun wildly, meeting Kakashi's eyes through the glass door of the shower, "you're not entirely innocent, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face flushed at her old nickname, some he hadn't called her in years. The juxtaposition of that title, for her much younger, much more naive self, with her naked, matured body wet and on display, didn't go unnoticed and Kakashi was smirking beneath that stupid mask, wasn't he?!

Sakura lifted her chin and crossed her arms in front of her chest, not out of modesty but out of habit, a defensive gesture. "Excuse you, but I've done nothing like what you did today."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. With your, _Kakashi-senseis_ and the coy looks over your shoulder all the time, and those boots-" Kakashi pointed accusingly to her boots which were beside the hamper.

"What about them!? I've always worn them!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Oh no, you haven't. You've only worn them since you...you know," He gestured towards her, his eye looking her up and down. She straightened, determined not to shrink under his gave. "grew up."

"So you have noticed."

"Kinda impossible to miss. You certainly haven't made it easy."

"Because I didn't want it to be easy. Because I wanted you to see me as a _woman. _As an equal."

Kakashi's hand went awkwardly to the back of his neck. "Maybe I haven't been the best at showing it..."

Sakura swallowed. "You can make it up to me."

"Oh really." She couldn't tell if it was a question or a challenge.

"Yes."

"And how might I do that?"

"Treat me like woman."

"In there, you mean. With you."

"You want to. I can tell." She couldn't, really, but she figured a little bravado right now could push him in the right direction. At least she couldn't say she hadn't tried.

He wanted to say something clever. He knew he should put the breaks on this, but if truth be told, he didn't want to. What she was offering was something he'd nearly obsessed about for years now, to the point of maximum sexual frustration. And, if he was honest, it was just that he wanted to fuck her- _Kami_ he did, but Sakura had become something of a constant companion, a true friend. It only made sense that they take their relationship to the next level. There wasn't anybody he cared enough about to try that with.

"Fine." There was no going back, anyway. Maybe this was always going to happen- Sakura had been molded into a warrior, a ninja unlike any other, just as he had been. They were both stubborn and dedicated, workaholics who needed a reminder of the finer things in life, and he was sure that there were no finger things than Sakura, naked, begging (okay maybe she wasn't begging but that's how he'd fantasize about it later) for him. He began taking his clothes off, tossing them out of his way as he stepped into the shower, warming himself under the water.

Oh Kami, was this real? "Fuck." Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Sakura tried to steady herself.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Sakura muttered, her breaths coming in shallow bursts. Was this possible? She, naked, in a steamy shower with an equally naked Kakashi? Well, except for-

"Lose the mask." Sakura commanded. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen her way, dammit. He'd been in control far too much today.

Kakashi gazed at her for a long moment. "Turn around first."

She did as he asked, the spray from the shower head drenching her hair and back. She thought she heard an exclamation of approval from him, but couldn't be sure.

"Tell me," she nearly jumped, his voice was so close against her, and he pressed his body to her, "did you enjoy the show today?"

He had placed a hand on either of her hips, his fingers digging into her supple skin.

She felt his bare jaw against her ear, his lips- full, she thought, maybe with a slightly uneven smile- now on her shoulder, trailing long kisses to the back of her neck and over to the other shoulder.

Kami, she wanted him. She _needed_ him. This was incredible- he was gentle with his hands, with his mouth, and her entire nervous system was in ecstasy at their closeness; but she was throbbing for him, waiting for him to fill the immediate void inside of her that he and only he could. Already the way Kakashi was touching her made her weak at the knees like never before. She could feel her arousal gathering, its wetness readying her body for what she hoped Kakashi wanted as well.

As if reading her mind, his hands made their way around to her ass, stopping for just a second to squeeze and knead, before dipping middle finger down and up into her wetness. Sakura let out a deep, guttural breath, then a low moan. She was tight around him, warm and slick and _jesus_ if he didn't get a hold of himself soon he'd-

"Wait," Sakura breathed, turning around quickly. Her hands lost in his hair, she lead his face down to hers, finally, after so much wishing, waiting, lusting, bringing their lips together. His finger, wrapped inside her womanhood, kept pace with the kiss. Sakura spread her legs further, planting a foot on the edge of the tub. Kakashi took this as an invitation, and inserted a second finger. She clenched around him, digging her nails into his back.

It was a surreal experience- not only the first kiss with the only man she'd ever truly wanted, but the first time his mask wasn't a barrier between them. She wanted to savor this moment, when her eyes followed the strong line of his jaw, felt and saw the slight silver fuzz he'd allowed to grow, but her body and his pumping fingers were demanding that kind of study be put on the back burner. God, how did he know _exactly_ where to prod, to push, to stoke? The palm of his hand was pressed against her swollen clit, and she knew if she didn't take some control back, she'd cum all over his hand. She wanted this to last longer than that.

Kakashi made a noise of protest as she broke away from him, but she put her fingers to his lips. "Please, sensei."

"How can I refuse you anything when you ask like that?" His eyes, one red, one the color of smudged charcoal, were hooded with desire, his pupils dilated with lust. He wasn't far off, either.

She reached down, her fingers sliding against his slick skin, past his perfectly defined (in her medical opinion, of course) abs and farther down his taut stomach noting the very smooth skin below his belly button and the absence of hair there. Did Kakashi shave?! Her hand stopped when it met resistance. With a sharp intake of breath she drug a finger along his erect length, almost not believing that this wasn't just another one of her dirty day dreams.

"Eager, are we?" She said, and he gave a breathy chuckle.

"As I recall, you're the eager one." he rubbed his index finger and thumb together, proof of her arousal washing away under the warm spray from the shower head.

Like silk over stone, he felt _incredible. _The pads of her finger traced him, veins and skin and the ridge of his head, memorizing him by touch. No man had ever felt this good, no man had ever turned her on in such a way. Kakashi was invading every part of her like wildfire.

"Sakura," Kakashi all-but moaned, "if you don't stop, I'm going to-" she tightened her hold on him, giving another long stroke. "It's okay," she said, pressing her chest against his, "I want you to."

Kakashi shook his head, stepping back. "Together. Inside you."

Sakura swallowed thickly. "Okay." She agreed breathlessly.

He took her mouth- claimed it, devoured it, his tongue sliding through her lips, his hands pinning her arms up against the tile wall. It was cold against her back, but it was a vague and distant discomfort when his mouth was so hot against her neck, against her collar bone. He trailed farther south, and _OH, _right on her breast, his soft lips around her hardened nipple, one of his hands now pinning both of hers above her head.

"Kakashi-sensei," she half moaned, half begged, struggling lightly against his hold.

"Sshh," He whispered, and fumbled behind him for a second, sliding open the shower door. He stepped out, pulling her with him, their lips never parting as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style out of the bathroom and into Sakura's bedroom. They were both soaking wet, but neither cared. The apartment was small and had heated up quickly, but it could've been raining frozen sleet inside and it wouldn't have mattered. He laid her gently on the bed (neatly made of course), hovering over her, his knee between her legs.

It struck Sakura that she was lying there, wet and naked and vulnerable. Kakashi had never seen her such a way before; he'd always been (until ten minutes ago, that was) much more considerate of her modesty than Naruto and Sai, who almost made it a point to barge in on her when she was changing or bathing. But not Kakashi. She had chalked it up, at the time, to his sense of decorum as team leader, but now she wondered if it had been out of respect. He respected her as a woman, as a teammate, as an equal. It dawned on her that nearly everything she'd ever wanted from him, he'd already given her. Nearly. Tonight would either make or break them, she decided, but he was worth the risk- he was worth everything, really.

"Sensei," She began, her fingers in his damp silver hair, "I just-"

Kakashi grinned wryly as though he'd expected this. Typical Sakura. Throw a punch first, ask questions later, and here was the later. "Please don't worry, Sakura." He said, and his kiss was slow, gentle, conveying, he hoped, his genuine desire for _her_, and not just what she was offering. He slid his arm under her back, lifting her up to him.

She searched his gaze for a moment, then nodded, letting herself relax into his embrace. She sat up, readjusting her grip on him so that she was straddling him, his arousal hard against her ass. God, she couldn't wait for this.

"Have you ever...?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his question hanging in the air for a second.

"Hn. You?"

Kakashi shrugged. "A few times, out of duty. None out of desire."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Never because you _wanted_ to?"

"Until now."

"Until you put on your pervy little striptease?"

He grinned. "I'm sure," he said, an arm around her back and the other reaching down, between her legs, holding his cock steady, "I don't know what you mean." He pressed the tip of his penis against her, and she gasped in surprise.

"Admit it," she said, her voice choppy with shallow breaths, and her hand joined his, holding him still for her, his head sliding slowly up into her. "You wanted me today, so you took me." Hook, line, and sinker. She knew his game, having trained with him enough. He was a shinobi through and through, whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom.

"Who's taking who?" He questioned, his head thrown back as inch by inch Sakura's heat, Sakura's wet, soft walls enveloped him. And then, she moved, and they both moaned together, and _Kakashi-sensei_ was her breathy mantra as he thrust, and she was grinding him, riding him, her hands gripping his shoulders so hard for support that he knew he'd bruise.

The friction was unlike anything he'd ever known, and though he'd always been noted for his speed, he could barely keep pace with Sakura's quick rhythm. There would be time, later- so much time, he swore to himself, to make love to her. To show her that all these years he'd been waiting for her, wanting her. He'd never have pushed so hard this afternoon if he hadn't been certain, or nearly anyway, that Sakura was in the same place as him. His feelings for her had been budding away since their team had broken up, and he'd had enough decency (at least that's what he told himself; he wasn't that good of a man, truth be told) to leave her be at such a young age, but there no was no denying, not anymore, that she was in fact an adult. It was amazing to him that she wanted him the way he wanted her.

"_Fuck. Me." _Sakura demanded, and with a final thrust, Kakashi felt her clamp around him, her nails digging into his back. Her damp, pink hair all around and the look on her face would've been enough to send even Sai over the edge, and he held her tightly into place as the beginning of his orgasm melded with the end of hers.

The heater had kicked off, and the room was chilly now, something that registered on both of them, but not something they seemed to care about. Holding her like this, her soft curves under his fingertips, the lingering scent of her shampoo (which she had changed years ago, thank goodness. No need to be thinking of his dog right now) against his nose, he wondered how he could've gone all these years without her. He'd been scared, worried of crossing lines, both personal and professional. Scared of her rejection. Scared of screwing up their friendship. Of jeopardizing her career, of putting her in direct danger from the many faces of his past who would love to get revenge on him. Admitting to her, and to the world, that he cared for her was putting a target on her head.

"Please don't go." Sakura's voice was barely a whisper, and she lifted her head to look at him.

"I couldn't walk right now even if I wanted to."

"I meant, don't go away. Don't let all those stupid reasons you just ran through in your mind ruin this." She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes, but why shouldn't she? They'd been through hell and back together.

"It's dangerous."

Sakura let out a low laugh. "Life is dangerous. Kind of comes with the territory."

"People will gossip."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when have you ever cared about that?"

"Tsunade will be pissed."

Sakura just laughed. "Which should give you _more_ incentive, shouldn't it?"

Kakashi laughed along with her. "Alright, smarty pants. You'll have an answer for everything I say, won't you?"

She nodded in a defiant sort of way, and he caved. It wasn't like he was putting up much of a fight. His reasons were all true, but he'd lived his life alone, brushing off those around him and retreating farther into his own head. If there was anything he'd learned, it was that people left you. Sometimes they moved on to other things, and sometimes they died. You'd end up hurt no matter what- life was bliss, yes, but it was also tragedy. That was the balance of the Universe. What was the point in denying himself the things he truly wanted, the person he truly needed?

"That's better." Sakura said, pleased, as she slid off his lap. He instantly missed her warmth, but she pulled him down into the bed with her, wrapping them both in her sheets.

"You'll need to change these. You left quite a mess." Kakashi said as he nuzzled into the back of her neck.

"Me?! Your orgasm was so long I'm surprised I don't call you Pig."

Kakashi winced; Ino would soon know of this, as Sakura spilled everything to her best friend. Which meant in a matter of mere minutes, the entirety of Konoha would be subjected to the knowledge that Kakashi and Sakura had fucked, and that neither of them had plans to make it a one-time event.

"It's a myth anyway." He said with a slight yawn.

"Is not. Pigs have half-hour orgasms. Look it up."

"Nope. Wrong." His eyes fluttered shut, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed, this comfortable. He could feel her glaring holes into the pillow.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know what I'm talking about."

"Hush dear. Daddy's sleeping."

Sakura snorted and rolled over, kicking him out of the bed. "You're disgusting!" But she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

He put his elbows on the bed, resting his chin in his hands. "You make me that way."

She opened her mouth, then shut it, a blush creeping up her pale neck and into her cheeks.

"Are you," Kakashi squinted at her, "speechless? The great Sakura, ass-kicker extraordinaire, speechless?"

Sakura's jade eyes were slits, now, her arms tight across her chest.

"And, be still my beating heart, you're _blushing_!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Can we at least have dinner first? No sense in dying on an empty stomach."

Sakura grinned, standing from the bed. "Oh we will have dinner. And fine sake, and dessert. And you're paying."

Kakashi swallowed down a bit of panic. She wanted to go public with this _now_?

"Unless you don't want people to know." Sakura mumbled, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Do you?" He asked quietly.

Sakura's gaze shot up to him. "I've been in love with you for years, you donkey. Of course I want people to know. I think most of them do anyway."

"They'll say I'm not right for you."

Sakura snorted. "Like I care what anybody else says."

"You'll be called a lot of...unpleasant things. Your rank, your career, will be thrown into question."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, if people want to think I'm screwing the Hokage to get where I am, that's their business. I'd much rather screw _you._"

"And be with me."

Sakura nodded. "And be with you."

"If I'm your boyfriend," Sakura giggled; that word seemed so foreign coming from Kakashi. "then you're my girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah. That's kind of the point."

"Well, _girlfriend, _you have half an hour, which is how long pigs do not, in fact, orgasm, to get ready."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For?"

"We have a reservation at Rosoku."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "As in the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Konoha?"

Kakashi shrugged. "That's a matter of opinion. But the one and the same."

"But, how? When?"

"It's your Christmas present."

"And you were going to ask me out?"

"Well," Kakashi slid back into the bed next to her, "I had planned on...discussing things with you."

"Things. Like, what we just did?"

"You always were more of a visual learner." So his little performance earlier had been impromptu, but hey a ninja had to be a master of improv. If he hadn't been so attuned to everything Sakura he wouldn't have noticed her laugh. That's what had really set the plan in motion, and instead of here in her apartment naked in her bed, he'd be sweating and nervous about asking her to possibly think about perhaps considering that he and she could be, one day if she wanted, more than just teammates.

Sakura rolled her eyes again, but she was smiling. "I have your present too. Hold on."

It wasn't much, nothing as exquisite as the finest cuisine in the Leaf (to be fair Kakashi was enjoying fat jounin checks, whereas she was still squeezing by with rents and tuition costs), but it was still something she'd bought with consideration, thinking of something he probably wouldn't have bothered to get for himself.

Not knowing how to wrap it, Sakura had simply put it in an over sized bag, knowing Kakashi wouldn't care about how beautifully it was presented to him.

"Whoa, what's this?" He gingerly took the bag, his sharingan whirring, but Sakura smacked his hand.

"No peeking!" She scolded, and he sighed but pulled his headband down to cover his eye.

"It's..." Kakashi pulled it out of the sack, looking to Sakura with a question in his eyes.

"It's a Christmas tree of course. Alright so it's not eight feet tall or even real, but everybody needs a tree and I know you haven't gotten one for yourself."

It was two feet tall, the ends shimmering with fiber optic lights. The top of the tree, where a star or angel usually sat, was the front cover of Jirayai's latest _Icha Icha_ book. The ornaments, he noticed, were mini kunais and shurikens and scrolls, all hung on the small branches with red or green ribbon.

"This is-"

"Not much I'm afraid, but I hope you like it." Her face was hopeful, and he chuckled at how familiar that look was. She'd always had it while waiting for his praise, when she was younger. He lamented that he wasn't always as giving as a teacher to her as he should've been.

"It's amazing. I mean it. It's...the most thoughtful gift I've ever been given."

Sakura's smile could've lit up the whole damn block up. "Now," he said, carefully setting the tree at the end of the bed and taking Sakura's hand, placing it just above his pelvis. She gave a quick intake of breath at the contact. "I think we both need another, ah, shower."

Sakura licked her lips and nodded in quick agreement.

**oooo**

That Kakashi and Sakura had been in some tangled, illicit affair for five years (or was it seven?) now was common knowledge- they were gossiped about nearly as much as Jiraiya and Tsuande, though the latter wasn't nearly as scandalous.

The truth, of course, was that Sakura and Kakashi had only begun dating a short time ago; seemingly right after, it was rumored, Jiraiya had made some sort of off-hand bet with Tsunade, while under a questionable amount of intoxication. The details of said bet had never truthfully been known to anybody but the two sannin, but the villagers and shinobi alike were sure that it involved the certainty (on Jiraiy's behalf) that Kakashi and Sakura, who were both gagging for it, would never actually be smart enough to recognize their own feelings, let alone act on them. Tsunade's shinobi these days were little more than bumbling morons, really, so what could one expect from them?

Honestly, Tsunade couldn't have hoped for a better turn out. Jiraiya was a moron and hadn't spent all that much time with the two idiots in question, but Tsunade had, and knew that was blind as they both were, with some prodding they might end up in the right direction. The physicals were a perfect cover, really, for her motives, and while it was indeed a necessity, there was really no need for Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari to take part in them. But what else does a good Hokage do but push her ninja towards happiness? Thankfully Kakashi was obvious and Sakura was easily persuaded and they both were so sexually frustrated with each other even Naruto had sensed something was up between them.

"No need to gloat." Jiraiya pouted, shoving his poker chips into the center of the table and taking a long pull of his beer.

"All's well that ends well." Tsunade said wisely.

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Jiraiya was a sore loser and even though yeah he was happy Kakashi and Sakura were happy, he was still mad about the whole affair. Tsunade was unbearable after she won.

"Nineteen. I win again." Tsunade flipped her cards.

Jiraiya flipped his chips and cards (a measley thirteen) off the table, grumbled "story of my life." and sulked his way to his bedroom, while Tsunade watched bemusedly from the table.

He paused at the door looking back at her. "Well, coming or not?"

"More than once, if you can handle it."

She sauntered past him, kicking off her heels.

"Challenge accepted." He growled.

**Song used is Candy by Cameo. As ever, your feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
